Comment ?
by Pendule
Summary: Un petit face à face entre Naruto et Sasuke, au retour de Sasuke. One-Shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) ! -Chiyuki-San.


Titre: Comment ?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, encore et toujours !

Raiting: T Malheureusement pour vous X'D

Type : One-Shot.

Auteur : Chiyaki-San.

**COMMENT ?**

La pluie tambourine sur le sol.

Seule ta respiration hachée vient troubler les clapotis de l'eau.

Si je tend l'oreille, je peux presque entendre ton cœur se briser.

La haine brouille tes yeux, tes yeux si bleu pourtant.

Tu les plonges dans les miens, et alors je sombre dans le gouffre de ta douleur.

Des tréfonds de ton Être émane une peine insondable.

De ta gorge s'échappe une faible plainte que je feint de ne pas entendre.

Mais, pourtant, elle me parviens aussi clairement que si tu me murmurait à l'oreille.

Mon cœur joue la même et douloureuse mélodie.

Tu tremble de tout ton corps, de haine, de douleur, de peur, je ne sais plus...

Nos cheveux sont poisseux d'un mélange noirâtre de sang, de pluie, et de boue.

Nos vêtements sont couverts de sang et de terre.

Nos bras sont écorchés à vif.

Nos cœurs sont meurtris.

Pourquoi on se bat ?

J'ai oublié maintenant, mais je m'en veux.

Pourquoi ?

Non.

Comment ?

Comment je peux te faire ça, pas pourquoi.

C'est la vengeance qui m'a brisé, qui t'a brisé, c'est de ma faute, tout.

D'où elle vient ?

D'où vient cette force idiote, invisible, qui me pousse à te faire ça ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Il ne me reste plus que la douleur.

De la douleur, de la peine.

Je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

De quoi voulais-je me venger ?

Pourquoi les gens te haïssaient déjà ?

À cause d'un démon je crois.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un démon ?

Est-ce qu'un homme qui tue son clan pour sauver son village en est un ?

Ho, je sais, j'ai compris, pour être considéré comme un démon, il suffit que les gens aient peur de vous.

Alors, pourquoi moi n'en suis-je pas un ?

C'est vrai, je suis le seul à être en vie, ils sont tous mort, ne reste plus que moi.

Je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe qui porte sur lui le lourd poids du passé.

J'ai tué mon frère.

Je l'ai laissé se sacrifier.

Le sacrifié.

Voilà ce qu'il était destiné à être.

Et moi ?

Moi je suis quoi dorénavant ?

Je suis seul.

Tu es seul.

Nous sommes seul.

Alors pourquoi ont fait ça ?

Je tend mon bras vers toi.

Je suis à bout de force.

J'ai mal de te voir dans cet état.

Ressens-tu la même chose que moi ?

Ce mélange de sentiments confus.

De haine, de douleur, d'incompréhension.

Et cet étrange détachement ?

L'impression que tout ce qui se passe ne vous concerne pas.

Tout me paraît étranger maintenant.

Cet homme au masque, cet fille aux cheveux roses, ils nous regardent, et crient.

Je te touche enfin.

Tu as un frisson.

Je murmure.

«_Naruto..._»

Tes yeux s'arrondissent, tu reprends conscience de ma présence.

Noir.

Tout est noir autour de moi.

Ça s'est passé tellement vite.

Kurama est ici.

Non, rectification, je suis devant Kurama.

Il n'est pas en cage.

Je vois, alors tu es en harmonie avec lui.

Il me parle.

Me parle de toi, de tes sentiments.

Je ne te voit pas, où est tu ?

Je ne l'écoute plus.

Je ne murmure plus, je crie.

« _Naruto... _

_Naruto ?_

_Naruto !_

_Où est-tu ?_

_Ne me laisse pas !_

_Je ne partirais plus ! _

_Je te le promet ! _»

Pourquoi ai-je peur ?

Une peur sourde, enfouie au fond de moi.

La peur que Tu m'oublie.

La peur que tu me remplace.

Des mèches blondes.

Tu es devant moi, tu me fixe, silencieux.

Tes yeux ne sont plus triste.

Ça me rend heureux.

Un large sourire s'étire sur tes lèvres.

Toutes mes pensées s'envolent.

Ne reste plus que toi.

À cet instant je remercie Kurama de nous avoir amené ici.

Seuls, enfin.

Depuis combien de temps ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls, après un combat ou un entraînement, épuisés, suffoquant, mais heureux ?

Je m'assois sur le "sol".

Tu t'étend littéralement dessus.

La salle vide est bientôt emplie de ton rire.

Quel rire, bon sang, je pourrais l'écouter toute la vie, je veux que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

Alors je me joins à toi, et rie.

Le souffle chaud de Kurama fait voler tes cheveux.

Tes yeux brillent.

«Naruto, je suis désolé, je...» Je commence.

Tu ne me laisse pas le temps de terminer et tu jette à mon cou.

Le rouge me monte au joues.

Tu m'enlace et te crispe.

Je m'interroge.

«Dit, Sasuke... Tu ne me laisse plus seul maintenant hein ? Tu ne va pas repartir, pas vrai !? »

«Oui, c'est promis je ne part plus... »

Tu relève la tête, tes yeux me feront toujours autant rêver.

J'attrape ton menton, sans trop de fermeté.

Je me penche doucement, et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, tes yeux sont fermés et je guette le moindre de tes mouvements avec appréhension.

Tu te blottis contre moi, comme un animal blessé.

Tu rouvre les yeux et glisse vers mon oreille trois mots que je t'ai toujours imaginé me murmurer.

«Je t'aime, Sasuke...»

«Moi aussi, je t'aime, dobe.»

**Fin !**

Chiyaki : Quoi, Sasuke est OCC ? Oui, gomen mina-san T.T Bon en fait mes sentiments changent en fonction de la chanson que j'écoute, mes écrits évoluent donc dans le même sens, d'où le brusque revirement de situation de la part de Kurama. Et puis j'écris ça spontanément, ne m'en blâmez pas :3


End file.
